A Girl for a Protege
by batarang notebook
Summary: Samantha Grayson (OC) is a pretty average girl. She does gymnastics and gets good grades. She also has an alternate identity. Normal, right? Yes? No? Yup. No. In case an OC is kinda hard to wrap your head around, just think of her as a female Dick Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. First OC here. Yay. Tell me what you think, because I kind of modeled this after my life right now. Except for the superhero part, and the name and all that. Man, I wish I had her agility. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. Or YJ: Invasion. But I do own Stephanie Grayson, Nancy Dawn, and Wesley Warren. More OC's to come! ** **And for those of you that don't exactly love romance/action fanfic, sorry bout that. **

I did a perfect land off a perfect land off a spinning back flip. That was normal, right? Maybe? Sort of? Well, I am the adoptive child of Bruce Wayne, protégé of Batman. And I'm part of a covert team of teenaged superheroes. Okay, not normal. My name is Samantha Grayson.

"Hurry up, Sam. We're meeting the boys in half an hour and you're still swinging around." Introducing my best friend Nancy Dawn. Resident blonde model and drama queen. Just to annoy her, I back flipped all the way to the locker room.

I must've beaten a record for getting ready the fastest. A five minute shower. Whatever, I had to patrol later anyways. Getting into my skinny jeans and t- shirt is always fast. 2 minutes, tops. I'm used to it. Done. A ten minute drive from school to Om- Nom- Nom, the best burger and milkshake place in town. I had my own car, even if it wasn't the Batmobile. I drove, and I'm a good driver too. I'm seventeen years old, and I've been legally driving for a year. Sometimes, when Artemis and Wesley come over, because Flash and Green Arrow are on a mission with Batman. We would get bored and take the Batmobile out for a joyride. Thanks to my awesome driving, we arrived at Om- Nom- Nom with eight minutes to spare. More like 15 minutes. Good thing Green Arrow was rich, because Roy crashed three too many cars. Literally. It's mostly Wesley's fault. He was the one who usually argued with Roy over worthless topics, and when Roy facepalmed, Wesley always decided to take it upon himself to keep them in the lane. Then Roy would fight with Wesley over the wheel. They would jerk left and right, bumping into other lanes. Then one of them would get control, and with a sudden jerk of the wheel, crash into a wall or telephone pole. I was there once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That time, Roy had crashed into a tree stump. I laughed so hard that I started crying. Then Bruce chose to drive up and saw the car. Then looked at me, my tear- stained face. He asked, "What happened here?" Roy looked nervous, but answered anyway. "Uhh, well, Wesley and I were arguing about who was stronger, and then he said that he was stronger because he had a giant appetite, so I facepalmed. He took the wheel, but he's a terrible driver, and swerved into the next lane. I wrestled with him for the wheel, and when I finally got control of it again, I hit a tree stump. Then Sam here," Pointed look at me. "started laughing like the maniac she is, because crashing into a tree stump is apparently super funny to a fourteen year old." I started giggling. "But it is funny, Roy! What kind of driver crashes into a tree stump?" I protested. "Roy." Wesley snickered. "Sam, come one, we've got to get home. Roy, Wesley, I will personally drop you two off at the nearest Zeta tube." Bruce said. At least he didn't drive the Batmobile. I climbed into the front, with Roy and Wesley whining about that since they were older, shouldn't they be in the front? I just ignored them and turned the radio on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled at the thought of what they crashed into this time. "Hot date?" Nancy had noticed my smile. "No. Just thinking about what the boys crashed into this time. Come on, let's grab a seat." I tugged her along, and she followed. Five minutes later, the gingers arrived. "What did you guys crash into this time? I never said hi or anything, just asked what they crashed into. "Phone booth." Wesley replied, sliding in next to Nancy, leaving Roy to sit next to me. It was natural. Roy was like my older brother with terrible driving. Although he would kill me if I said that out loud. "Can we stay over at your place tonight? I doubt that Oliver appreciates me ringing the doorbell at 3 in the morning." Roy asked. "Sure. I don't think Bruce minds." I nodded. In fact, they had crashed their car multiple times coming to Gotham. And since Central City is over two hours away, they crashed at the Manor then left at around noon the next day, always after lunch. See? Simple arrangement.

The waitress, Anne, came by to take our orders. "Hey Sam. Hey Nancy. Hey Roy, Hi Wesley." She knew us all by name. "What can I get you guys today?" she asked. "I'll have a chocolate milkshake, a hamburger with no pickles, and a side of fries." I recited. "Mhm." She said as she wrote it down. "A chocolate milkshake for me too, and a cheeseburger." That was Roy's order. "A chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla milkshake for me." Wesley said. "And two hamburgers and a cheeseburger. Oh yeah, also three side orders of fries." He finished. "Does that kid have an appetite or what?" Anne murmured under her breath. "He has an appetite." Nancy chirped. "And I will have a vanilla milkshake and a hamburger. And a side order of garlic fries." A chorus of Thank You Anne's floated from our table as she left to put in our huge order. "So." I began. "So." Roy mocked me. I swatted him on the arm, his right arm, his aiming arm. He swatted me back a little too hard. It left a red mark on my left arm. "Ooh. Royy. You're in troubleee. Bruce is going to killllll you." Wesley snickered. "Just shut up." Roy growled. "Calm down." I soothingly rubbed his back like I was his mom, before he even thought to kill Wesley. He seemed to calm down, his weariness of being a 20- year old finally settling in.

Nancy turned to Wesley. "How's your uncle?" She asked him. She didn't know about our alter egos, our secret identities. And not to be rude to her, but she's not smart enough to have been able to deduce it. Luckily, Anne came by with our milkshakes on a tray. She set down chocolate milkshakes topped with a whipped cream tower in front of Wesley, Roy, and I. A vanilla milkshake for Nancy and Wesley. Then a strawberry for Wesley. Somehow, Wesley had downed one milkshake in five minutes, a personal best. "My uncle's doing great." Wesley said in between milkshakes. I wonder what was with her sudden interest in him. NO. This can't be happening. I forbid it! But as I saw them talking, I knew I had to face the music. Nancy loves Wesley. End of discussion. "You know," Roy had leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I noticed that Wesley had liked Nancy more, and when he told me he loved her, I was a little taken back, but not surprised. Bet on how long it takes Wesley to ask her out?" I nodded, mischievous smile on my face. "I bet twenty dollars on that he'll ask her out tonight." I said, smug. "Fine, I'm betting sometime between tomorrow and next week." He sighed. It was like I had psychic powers. Because after Wesley ate his meal for five, as I was getting ready to drive Nancy home, he took her hands in his, and asked her to be his girlfriend. She shrieked and screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Roy and I were watching from the side. I held out my hand while Roy sighed and gave me my twenty dollar bill. We climbed into my car, since Roy's would have to be towed. I called Bruce; he had the tow company on speed dial. Somehow, Roy had started my car while I was talking on the phone. I smacked his hand. "No one touches my car without my permission!" He put his hands above his head. i started my car and carefully backed out. Ugh, Nancy and Wesley were doing the couple thing. "Want to make couple names for them?" I nodded. "Wescy?" Roy suggested. "Nope. What about Wancy?" I asked. "Nah." His eyes grew larger as an idea hit him. What if we've been having the wrong idea, Sam? What if their couple name starts with Nancy and ends with Wesley?" He said excitedly. "OMG! What about Nansley?" he smiled. We knew that Nansley was their couple name. "Hey Nansley," they both looked at me with a confused look. Roy snickered. "Come on, lover boy. Time for your girlfriend to come home." Nancy looked like she was going to say something, but instead climbed out when I reached her driveway. "Thanks," she said. And directed at Wesley, "Call me in the morning!" as she disappeared, Wesley leaned back into his seat and sighed. "Anything wrong?" I asked, now on the road back to the Manor. "Nope." He replied. "Then why are you sighing?" Roy shot back. "I didn't notice that this has become an interrogation." I waved my free hand in front of both of their faces as they started staring each other down. "Cut it out." I ordered. With a huff, they both put on a mask of anger and settled for looking out the window. As I drove on, the radio was turned on, playing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

"Putting my defenses up," I sang.

"Cause I don't want to fall in love," Woah. There was something wrong. Roy, Singing?! Something's up.

"If I ever did that," Wesley was singing too.

"I think I'll have a heart attack!" We cried in unison.

I started giggling.

Then Roy started scowling.

Then Wesley started laughing.

Being obnoxious as we were, Wesley and I started singing, "Roy loves Kara, Roy loves Kara"

Then Roy lunged for me. Let's just say, Bats was smart to put in autopilot.

I punched the autopilot button, then hit Roy's pressure point. He crumpled in his sleep. I Bat- glared Wally as I took the wheel again. "Got a problem?" I growled. He shook his head really fast. I nodded, and drove on to the Wayne manor.

**BTW! I don't own Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. This may be a series, I'm still debating. PLEASE REVIEW! Then I can decide if this will become a series or not. **


	2. Message from the Author

**Hey everyone! Its yours truly, the author of A Girl For A Protégé. I'm thinking of making this story a one-shot, but if you think differently, please write down your thoughts in a review. If I get 5 reviews that say that you want this to have another chapter, I'll write another chapter. I'll keep on going like this until I feel like its finished. Thank you! **


End file.
